The present invention concerns a device for evacuating people from a building.
A device of this type is known for example from DE-A-41 08 979, which discloses an inflatable, slanting rescue chute, in which a closed ring of longitudinally-extending tubes can be brought from a non-functional position by inflating the tubes into a functional position in which it forms a rescue channel leading from an upper storey of the building to ground level. This rescue chute is unsuitable for evacuation from high buildings, since there is usually too little space for the rescue chute in view of the angle of inclination necessary for the safe conveyance of people. Also, problems of flexural strength of the tube increase with the length of the slide.
The present invention is based on the problem of creating a device of the aforementioned type which enables rapid and safe evacuation even from high buildings.